


Alone

by Turbulent_Muse



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But mostly angst, Canon Compliant, Eddie's pov, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbulent_Muse/pseuds/Turbulent_Muse
Summary: My take on Eddie's thought process during the last half of the movie.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts FOREVER. This fandom is in need of more during-canon Eddie POV.

As soon as the sound of the MRI rips Venom out of him he feels different. Weaker, and in pain. A part of him hadn’t fully believed he was dying before but now he can _feel_ it.

“You were killing me?” He accuses the blob on the other side of the glass. He feels betrayed, his throat feels tight with it. “What happened to _we_ man, what happened to _we_?” Venom pushes against the barrier between them, trying to get back to him. “Yeah, look at you now. Now you’re dying too.” It’s silly to feel so betrayed, really, but he feels it just as much as he feels the weakness in his heart and he has to leave now or he’s gonna start getting really _really_ angry and probably start crying too because he’s dying. Venom killed him. “We’re done.” He says. He turns and leaves, brushing off Anne when she tries to stop him.

He should feel better, now that there’s no longer alien sludge inside him, controlling him, _eating him_. But instead he just feels unsteady on his feet. He’s going to die. He can’t even start to process that right now. But at least he’s alone in his head…Yep. All alone…

It’s stupid to feel hurt. Venom is a human-eating parasite that took over his body and used him to further his own goals. Of course he was killing him. And it’s not like he wants Venom around either way.

But Venom had talked to him, listened to him, helped him, he thought they had had a partnership. He thought they were a team, a _we_.

Stupid stupid _stupid_ Eddie. It’s a bunch of slime that eats people. Obviously it didn’t really want to stay with you, obviously it was lying. How pathetically lonely are you that you thought otherwise? That part of you is now convinced that you _wanted_ otherwise?

Eddie sighs. Then the elevator doors open and he’s greeted by goons with guns.

……

The first thing that he’s aware of when he returns to consciousness is how truly absolutely shitty he feels. The next is that he’s strapped to a chair. Yeah, okay, now it starts to sink in that he’s going to die.

The same guy that hit Eddie with a car is there in the cell and Eddie decides he’s not going to give this asshole the benefit of him being scared.

“You can kill me, because I’m dying anyway.” Eddie says, and as he does it really sinks in that that’s true. He's got nothing left to lose. The guy starts threatening him so Eddie just headbuts him. It’s _incredibly_ satisfying. After that the guy, apparently named Treece, is ushered out by Drake.

When Drake asks him where Venom is he says he wouldn’t tell him even if he knew and that’s true. He’s so mad at Venom but he _hates_ Drake. He has a lot of time to think about that hate while Treece leads him out into the woods.

It’s not just about ruining his life, Eddie is starting to accept, now, in his final moments, that at least most of that was very possibly his own fault. It’s about Drake’s smug demeanor, his skewed morals, the way he sees people as expendable, his megalomania, and even the fact that he apparently has his own symbiote and…

And what? And Venom’s gone? Jesus, Eddie, this is a whole nother level, you’ve gone way past just loneliness into something far more pathetic. A dying man missing his killer, yikes.

Maybe it’s just that Drake having his own symbiote means that his stupid plan is working so he’s probably gonna screw up the world or at least kill a _lot_ more people in the name of said plan. Whatever, Eddie just hopes that the ugly fuck that latched on to Drake eats his lungs first so he can’t talk anymore.

“Not so tough without your friend.” Treece casually mocks.

He hates Treece too. He wishes Venom had bitten his head off. Hell, he wishes that _he_ could bite Treece’s head off. He puts a token effort into fighting back. Okay, so maybe it’s more like that pathetic effort to grab the gun was all he could muster in his weakened state, but still, the end result is him on the ground, about to die.

He knows there’s no way he ever had a chance without Venom. And not just against this bunch of men with guns, there’s something way bigger than him going on, something with aliens and rockets and the fate of the entire earth, probably, and he was never going to survive being mixed up in it alone.

He starts to make this point to the men who are about to kill him when something wonderful happens.

Somebody bites Treece’s head off.

It’s Venom. Venom’s back and saving him and he’s just so damn happy Treece is dead and he’s not going to get shot and that’s all he really has has time to think until Venom is _kissing him_.

And it’s an apology. It’s an apology like killing Treece was an apology. It’s an “I’m sorry for hurting you” and an “I’m sorry for leaving you alone”. Eddie can feel that as Venom moves back inside of him, and he feels stronger too. All of the weakness and pain that has been weighing him down since he lost Venom is gone and he’s so powerful he feels like he can do anything and he feels _whole_ again in a way that he was too embarrassed to admit that he wasn’t before and oh god he’s kissing Anne.

He realizes this as she pushes him away and he tries to take a moment to get his bearings but then the big huge fate of the planet mess is happening again and Venom is calling them a _we_ again so Eddie is right back in the center of the action. Suddenly, though, Venom is on the side of humanity.

Which is great, really, especially since Eddie is along for the ride, but it feels a bit out of the blue if he’s being honest. He asks Venom about it and gets an answer he knows is bullshit, and he doesn’t know if he knows because Venom is inside his head or if Venom is just a shit liar but, either way, Eddie is sure the reason Venom gave him is just an excuse. So he  
asks again.

“What really made you change your mind?”

**“You. You did, Eddie.”**

Oh. Well then. Eddie feels just a little bit more okay with being dragged along into a battle between two aliens to stop the world from ending after hearing that.

And, honestly, it makes him feel a bit less angry at Venom too.

……

There’s not much he himself can do during the actual battle except be scared shitless. Until Riot tears Venom out of him and he thuds unceremoniously to the floor of the launch pad.

He could blame the world being at stake for the decision he makes, but that wouldn’t be true. The truth is that time slows down in that split second he has to decide and he realizes that he doesn’t feel like he’s dying like before. He just feels normal. Venom must have actually healed him. Then he looks up and sees Venom squirming in Riot’s grasp as Riot opens his jaws and Eddie realizes he doesn’t want Venom to die. But it’s more than that, he realizes that he doesn’t want to be alone. And, for the first time, it’s his choice. It’s up to him. So he makes a decision.

He reaches out his hand and Venom reaches back and as soon as they touch they’re strong and powerful and ready to fight again. But, more importantly, they’re not alone anymore.

They’re a _we_ again.

……

So, after the explosion, when Eddie drags himself to the shore he feels less silly for being upset that he’s alone. And angry. He’s angry too.

Venom doesn't get to just betray him then save him then kiss him then save the world then die for him. To leave him so utterly confused but not really because through the huge tangle of emotions he’s feeling there’s one certainty. He wants Venom alive and back with him.

Eddie hadn’t had the chance to get used to being a _we_ yet but he wants to. He wants the chance to get used to all that power and to never being alone but more than all of that he just wants Venom to be alive. After everything, that stupid parasitic blob of alien slime was his friend. It’s time to admit that. His friend is dead.

_**Not…a parasite.** _

Every single one of Eddie’s muscles tenses and he freezes in the middle of picking himself up.

**_Just…saved your life…dickhead. Apologize._ **

No, no it’s impossible. He felt Venom’s power leaving him when he fell. He’s just imagining things.

**_Weak and small now…will get stronger…with time and food._ **

A mass of black tar bubbles up from his chest and forms opalescent eyes to look at Eddie for a moment. The eyes narrow.

**_Not a parasite, Eddie._ **

And Eddie does the only thing he can do. He laughs.

He has one hell of a complicated future in front of him, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. And he isn’t facing it alone.


End file.
